


Марокканское солнце

by Black_n_red_bird



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M, alternative universe
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:00:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24459355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_n_red_bird/pseuds/Black_n_red_bird
Summary: Марокканское солнце светит ярко, но на солнце нельзя засматриваться. Солнце опасно для сетчатки глаз. А еще вы рискуете отдать ему свое сердце. Тайлер предупреждений не читал.
Relationships: Josh Dun/Tyler Joseph
Kudos: 1





	1. Куркума

День солнечный, яркий, проникает всюду. Кажется, что и под кожу тоже. Оставляет веснушки у некоторых. Только у избранных. Хорошо, наверное, быть избранным солнцем. В самый разгар дня все спешат по своим делам. На обед, конечно же, в основном. Кругом одни офисные здания, стремящиеся вверх своими верхушками. Наверное, хотят тоже достать до солнца. Работники этих самых офисов им под цвет — все серые, однотипные.

Тайлер выходит из здания, закатывая рукава своей ярко-желтой рубашки. Он — яркое пятно, бельмо на глазу офисной серости. Не спешит, как все, прочь в поисках еды, а останавливается, жмурится, подставляет лицо солнечным лучам. Наслаждается природой всем своим существом. Стоит так какое-то время, а затем, не торопясь, устремляется вперед. Выбирает не ухоженные тротуары, а те тропинки, где явно редко ходят.

У парня нет определенного плана, он просто идет в поисках того места, где можно было бы остановиться. Где ему было бы уютно. Потому что в большом сером мегаполисе Тайлеру неуютно. Огромное количество людей, но все такие безразличные и злые. Упадешь — никто и не заметит даже.

Он идет какое-то время по узкой аллее, по обеим сторонам которой раскинули свои ветви деревья. Так, что солнечные лучи лишь редкими пятнами ложились на асфальт. Руки в карманах, на лице играет улыбка, чуть жмурится, попадая на свет. Ему даже не нужна музыка сейчас. Звуки, окружающие его, и есть музыка. Тайлер просто наслаждался этими мелочами.

Теплый летний ветерок доносит до него запах специй. Кажется, это корица и… кардамон? Парень принюхивается. Желудок решает ожить в этот момент, подавая сигнал, что он вообще-то тут и вообще-то голодный.

Пройдя чуть дальше, среди серых зданий видит небольшую террасу и стену, увитую всю лозами. На не слишком приметной вывеске желтыми буквами название кофейни. На террасе всего два человека за столиком. Запахи почти сводят с ума. Тайлер решает зайти.

Переступая порог, попадает в небольшое помещение. Деревянные полы, стены замазаны глиной и выкрашены в красный, вдоль одной из них ковер. На полочках фотографии и книги восточные. Столы все резные, впрочем, как и стулья с мягкими сидушками и узорами на спинке. А вокруг, сразу же, приятным облаком парня окутывает аромат специй. Невольно задается мыслью, не нашел ли он портал в Марокко.

Садится за один из таких столиков. Оглядывается. Руки машинально поправляют циновку, расстеленную на поверхности стола. Все никак не может остановиться и перестать крутить головой, осматривая все. Кафе состоит из нескольких комнат, между которыми большие проходы-арки. Поэтому Тайлера никто не видит в его закутке. Замечает, наконец, кнопку вызова, нажимает ее, продолжая осматриваться.

Обстановка расслабляет, теплый ветерок с террасы долетает до парня, оглаживая мягко его щеки. Он смотрит на окно, увитое плющом, и думает, что здесь не хватает только крепкого турецкого кофе и яркого марокканского солнца.

В следующий миг он недоуменно моргает, потому что ему кажется, что солнце все-таки появляется.

— Добрый день. Меня зовут Джош, я буду вашим официантом сегодня. Пожалуйста, возьмите меню, — солнечно улыбается желтоволосый парень, протягивая Тайлеру картонные листы с выбором блюд. — Если нужно будет помочь, я с радостью подскажу.

— Спасибо, — спохватывается Тайлер через несколько мгновений, принимая меню из рук этого улыбчивого парня. 

Джоша.

Желтоволосый еще мгновение топчется на месте, а затем, солнечно улыбнувшись, скрывается за проходом-аркой. Только тогда Тайлер осознает, что задержал дыхание. Этот парень такой необычный, приковывающий взгляд не только своими волосами, но и солнечной улыбкой, карими глазами, словно излучающими тепло.

Парень на мгновение прикрывает глаза, пытаясь собраться, а затем все-таки решает заглянуть в меню. Обеденный перерыв не резиновый.

Блюда, значащиеся там, хотелось попробовать все. Было сложно определиться, поэтому Тайлер решил воспользоваться предложением своего нового знакомого. По прошествии пяти минут солнце опять осветило его закуток.

— Вы уже готовы заказать? — поинтересовался Джош.

— Эм, не могли бы вы помочь мне выбрать? — это было чертовски смущающе для Тайлера. 

Из-за того ли, что он впервые просил официанта помочь с выбором, отвлекая того от работы или же из-за того, что этот парень ему понравился? Он и сам не знал.

В ответ на это официант просиял и подошел ближе, вставая рядом с Тайлером и тоже заглядывая в меню.

— Вы хотите чего-то конкретного? Может острого или соленого? — спрашивает он задумчиво.

— Я… на самом деле не знаю, просто здесь все так аппетитно звучит, — растеряно бормочет Тайлер.

— Может быть, позволите принести вам блюдо на мой вкус? — спрашивает парень после нескольких мгновений раздумывания и сканирования меню.

— Да, вы бы мне очень помогли, — облегченно улыбается брюнет.

— Тогда минут через пятнадцать все будет готово, — широко улыбается желтоволосый и скрывается в проеме, что-то царапая в блокноте на ходу.

Тайлер расслабленно откидывается на спинку стула, продолжая осмотр помещения. На его лице расцветает легкая, довольная улыбка. Обстановка этого кафе уютная. Тайлер чувствует себя здесь уютно. Он думает, что еще не раз придет сюда. Ароматы специй кружатся в воздухе. Это что, куркума? Похоже на то. Он прикрывает глаза, вдыхая поглубже.

Из расслабленной полудремы его вырвали звуки шагов. В следующее мгновение, когда Тайлер открыл глаза, татуированная рука уже мягко опустила на стол блюдо с ароматным рисом, желтым от специй, и аппетитно выглядящим мясом. Рядом встала чашка крепкого кофе.

— Надеюсь, вам понравится, — произнес Джош, в волнении закусывая немного губу и спешно исчезая в арке, лишь на секунду задерживаясь глазами на Тайлере.

Тайлер думает, что рис очень даже подходит для сегодняшнего дня. Особенно такой вкусный. Вся эта обстановка, запахи, вкусы смешиваются в его сознании, формируя нечто особенное. Тайлер пока еще сам не понял, что именно. Знает только, что ему все это очень нравится. Особенно нравится солнечный парень. Джош солнечный.

Все хорошее подходит к концу со временем. Обед Тайлера подходит к концу с уже почти привычным запахом пряностей и по-турецки сваренным кофе. Он подходит к концу немного грустной улыбкой солнечного официанта и щедрыми чаевыми для него. Он подходит к концу, когда…

— Надеюсь, вы загляните к нам еще…

— Тайлер. Меня зовут Тайлер.

— Приятно познакомиться, Тайлер.

…когда ему улыбается солнечный парень. Когда ему улыбается Джош.

***

Остальную часть дня Тайлер провел среди серых стен и скучных, серых коллег. Воспоминания тонкими ароматами специй витали вокруг. Он вспоминал этот перерыв от серости, сидя на совещании, вырисовывая в своем ежедневнике профиль. Нос с горбинкой, солнечная улыбка, необычные, красивые глаза. Под конец совещания вся страница была разрисована Джошем и восточными узорами.

А затем путь домой. Душная толпа в метро. Мелькающие желтые знаки, говорящие о том, чтобы были осторожны.

« _Не заходите за желтую полосу_ ».

Тайлер про себя смеется, думает, что уже, кажется, зашел.

Пустая квартира встречает его тишиной и прохладой. Здесь не пахнет ничем. Тайлеру сейчас отчаянно хочется это изменить. Тайлер больше не хочет серость вокруг себя. Тайлер хочет быть собой, хочет выпустить наружу все то, что почти разрывает его. Все невысказанные слова, все чувства.

Тайлер идет в магазин. Теперь в его квартире пахнет куркумой.

Ночью ему снится, что он стоит босиком, по щиколотки в песке, держа в руках сандалии. На нем легкие бежевые штаны и свободная белая хлопковая рубашка. Голова приподнята навстречу ласкающему щеки ветерку, глаза закрыты. Яркое марокканское солнце пробивается сквозь веки. Тайлер открывает глаза и видит солнечно улыбающегося ему Джоша.

Тайлер открывает глаза и просыпается в пустой квартире.

В квартире пахнет куркумой.

«Начало положено», — думает Тайлер.


	2. Кардамон

Бывают иногда такие дни, когда утро не задается с самого начала, и ты уже знаешь, что день будет неудачным. Неудачным ли потому, что так распорядилась судьба, или потому, что человек сам себя накручивает?

Джош много работает и много времени уделяет другим людям, поэтому иногда не успевает заботиться о себе. Вчера он забыл, что у него закончились продукты. Сегодня холодильник встречает его зияющей пустотой. Хлебница встречает его недоеденным хлебом, по краям которого зеленеет слой плесени. Банка с кофе встречает его отсыревшими гранулами, просыпавшимися на светлую рубашку.

Из чистых вещей у него только темно-зеленая рубашка с коротким рукавом. Джошу выбирать не приходится. Он все откладывает на потом. Только вот это мифическое «потом» так никогда и не наступает. Поэтому квартира Джоша — эпицентр хаоса.

Провозившись с рубашкой, он понимает, что опаздывает. Выбегает на улицу, торопится закрыть дверь, чтобы успеть на автобус. Неосторожно прищемляет дверью палец. С этого момента в его голове стартует мысль, что сегодняшний день неудачный.

На автобус, о чудо, он не опаздывает. Мест свободных нет. Стоит возле окна, на самой жаре. Ехать долго. Чтобы немного взбодриться, прикрывает глаза и отдается течению мыслей. Думает о кафе, в котором работает. Джошу нравится его работа. Уютное кафе, персонал замечательный и посетители тоже. Посетители…

Парень вспоминает вчерашнего парня. Такой яркий, улыбчивый, милый. Его зовут Тайлер. Джош перекатывает его имя, непривычное пока для произношения. Тай-лер. Что-то в нем было не такое, как во всех остальных людях, заходивших перекусить. Кто-то бы сказал, что это все аура. Джош в ауру не верит. Джош верит космосу и тому, что инопланетяне существуют. Остальное все придумывают люди.

Плывя на волнах своих мыслей, парень не замечает, как проезжает нужную остановку. Выходит на следующей. Останавливается и тяжело вздыхает. Чувствует себя потерявшимся. В пространстве. Во времени. В чувствах.

Единственным плюсом является то, что дорога до работы — это тропинка, по обеим сторонам которой раскинули свои ветви деревья, опутывая все пространство своими зелеными листами, дающими такую необходимую прохладу. Прохладу, остужающую тело, голову и мысли тоже.

«Надо сосредоточиться», — думал Джош.

«Сегодня день неудачный», — твердил ему внутренний голос.

В итоге Джош опоздал на пятнадцать минут. Начальство, конечно, довольно не было.

«Просто сегодня день неудачный», — оправдывал себя Джош.

«Просто разберись со своей жизнью», — вторил ему внутренний голос.

День был медленно-ленивый, тягучий. Для Джоша он был похож на медленную пытку. Ему казалось, что все вокруг сейчас настроено против него. Он умудрился разбить чашку, ударился пару раз бедром об угол стола, порезал палец осколком. Джош устал от этого дня.

Небольшой обеденный перерыв. Передышка от сжимающего его тисками неудачного дня. Неудачной недели. Неудачного года. Парень выходит на улицу с той стороны, где никто не ходит. Деревья закрывают обзор. Они выстроились вокруг Джоша, словно неустанные часовые, стерегущие его отдых.

К сожалению, деревья не перекрывают сотовую связь. Телефон разрывается сначала от сообщений, а затем переходит на противную трель, сверлом пробивающую череп и вгрызающуюся в мозг Джоша.

На экране мобильника фото его девушки. Какой-то милый дурацкий псевдоним, выдуманный ей самой. Желания отвечать нет. Если не ответит, то получит многочасовой вынос мозга. Джош нажимает на зеленую кнопку.

Отключается от реальности, стараясь игнорировать щебет, льющийся в ухо. Ему кажется, что с каждым словом его голова становится все тяжелее. Чувств уже не осталось. Почему они до сих пор встречаются? Почему Джош не покончил с этим?

«Разберись со своей жизнью», — эхом отдается у него в голове.

Джош чувствует себя беспомощным. Дышать становится тяжелее. Джош хочет спрятаться куда-нибудь. Джош хочет спасения. Думает о том, что время обеда заканчивается. Думает, что Тайлер так и не пришел.

Повернув немного голову в сторону кафе, замечает знакомый силуэт. Тайлер.

— Извини, мне пора работать, — произносит Джош в трубку, отключаясь.

Он сам не знает почему, но ему кажется, что рядом с Тайлером спокойно. Поэтому он хочет поговорить с ним. Торопится подойти прежде, чем другие официанты.

Проскакивает мимо барной стойки. По пути хватает оставленное кем-то на столе меню. Огибает стол, пытаясь снова не врезаться в угол. На подходе выдыхает, пытаясь выровнять дыхание.

— Добрый день… — начинает произносить Джош уже заученную стандартную фразу, немного все же запыхавшись и пытаясь перевести дыхание.

— Добрый день, Джош, — робко улыбается ему в ответ парень до того, как официант успевает произнести еще хоть что-то.

На пару мгновений Джош замирает, обескураженный тем, что Тайлер запомнил его имя, а затем солнечно улыбается ему в ответ.

— Вот ваше меню, Тайлер, — произносит его имя просто ради того, чтобы произнести, показать, что он тоже запомнил их вчерашнюю встречу.

— Спасибо, — брюнет принимает из рук Джоша меню и в нерешительности прикусывает губу. — Будет ли слишком нагло, если я снова положусь на ваш вкус?

— Я буду рад помочь, — улыбается парень, слегка задумавшись, а затем что-то быстро записывая в блокноте. — Скоро все будет готово.

Джош скрывается за поворотом, чтобы отдать заказ на кухню. Про свое невезение сегодня он забывает. Все его мысли занял Тайлер, ворвавшись в них тихим ветром, незаметно сметая все остальное.

Из мыслей его вырывает вибрация телефона. На экране вызов от лучшего друга. Джош со вздохом нажимает зеленую кнопку.

— Хэй! — раздается из динамика. — Я скоро зайду к тебе, забронируй свой лучший столик.

Не успел он ответить на это, как в дверях кафе показался парень в легкой летней рубашке с коротким рукавом, в черных солнечных очках, с почти голливудской улыбкой и телефоном у уха.

Джош на это только вздыхает, бросает взгляд на кухню, убеждаясь, что еда Тайлера еще не готова, и идет к столику, за которым уже успел расположиться его друг.

— Ты мог бы предупреждать о своем визите немного раньше, — вздыхает Джош, отдавая меню.

— Да, и что бы тогда ты сделал? Поставил бы табличку с моим именем на самый шикарный стол? — насмешливо спрашивает друг, приподняв брови.

— Нет, закрыл бы кафе и никого не пускал внутрь, — фыркает Джош.

— Ауч, как грубо, — наиграно возмущается парень. — Скажите, а вы со всеми посетителями себя так ведете?

— Брендон, — тянет Джош предупреждающе, качает головой и удаляется в сторону кухни. В основном потому, что чувствует заинтересованный взгляд Тайлера на своей спине.

Возвращается уже с едой, ставя перед парнем тарелку с ароматным блюдом и темно-зеленый коктейль из базилика с клубничным соком. Взамен получает теплую улыбку. Греется в ее лучах. Отогревает свое сердце. Тоже улыбается ему и отходит к Брендону, чуть сощурившемуся и заинтересованно наблюдающему за ними.

— Ничего не хочешь мне рассказать, Джоши? — хитро тянет тот сразу же, как только друг приближается.

— Нет, — вздыхает официант. — Нечего рассказывать.

— Что? Ты еще не познакомился с ним? Не попросил номер? — искренне удивляется Брендон. — Ты хоть имя то его знаешь?

— Тайлер. Его зовут Тайлер, — бормочет Джош тихо, чтобы не было слышно за соседним столиком. — И у меня есть девушка, ты же знаешь.

— Девушка? Я думал ты с ней уже расстался, — Брендон поднимает брови в удивлении.

— Нет, — коротко отвечает парень, карябая что-то в блокноте.

— Разберись со своей жизнью, чувак, — внутреннее «я» Джоша приобретает голос Брендона.

— Ты будешь заказывать или нет? — раздражается официант.

— Придумай что-нибудь сам, ты же знаешь мой вкус, — бросает Брендон, хмуря брови и откидываясь на спинку стула, задумчиво тарабаня пальцами по столу.

На это Джош только вздыхает и закатывает глаза. Брендон — вечный ребенок. Но не потому ли Джошу с ним так комфортно? Уходит на кухню. В голове брошенная Брендоном фраза, неоднократно повторенная им самим.

«Разберись со своей жизнью».

Минут через десять, выходя в зал с тарелками в руках, еле избегает падения. Сердце уходит в пятки. Следовало догадаться, что Брен что-то задумал.

Друг сидел теперь за столиком Тайлера и о чем-то вещал тому. Джош мог только надеяться, что не о нем. Парень же вежливо улыбался и, кажется, был заинтересован в рассказе. Сердце Джоша кольнула льдинка ревности.

Отойдя от потрясения, он направился прямиком к ним, ставя перед Брендоном тарелки и смотря на него обиженным взглядом.

— Спасибо, Джоши, — радостно тянет брюнет. — А я тут пока познакомился с твоим другом.

На это Джош только вздыхает, осторожно поворачивая голову к Тайлеру, смотря на него. Чувствует, как щеки начинает заливать румянец. Такой же, как на щеках Тайлера.

— Я предложил ему как-нибудь затусить с нами, — продолжил Брендон, не добившись нужной реакции. — Мы обменялись номерами. Я дал ему твой.

От этих слов краска окончательно залила щеки Тайлера. Джош подумал, что это мило.

— Я-я был бы рад, — осторожно проговорил паренек, тут же вскидывая взгляд на Джоша. — Если ты не против, конечно.

— Я только за, — почти выдохнул официант, улыбаясь одной из своих самых солнечных улыбок, получая такую же, только более смущенную, взамен.

Весь остаток обеда Джош изредка кидает заинтересованные взгляды на Брендона и Тайлера. Он бы и рад присоединиться к ним, но работа есть работа. И все же, он все это время будто грелся в лучах солнца. В груди разрасталось тепло. Он и сам не понимал такой своей реакции, просто наслаждался. Не собирался анализировать.

«Разберись в себе», — звучит у него в голове, голосом Брендона.

Брендон уходит первым. Потому, что он работает в другом конце города. Джош так и не спросил, зачем он приходил. С Тайлером же они прощаются также, как вчера. Так, как будто это прощание у них уже стало ритуалом.

— Надеюсь, вы загляните к нам еще, Тайлер.

— Обязательно. Спасибо, Джош.

И улыбки. Теплые, но немного грустные. Джошу так много хочется сказать. Так много хочется узнать об этом парне. Где он работает, о чем мечтает, чем занимается в свободное время, о чем думает? Не озвученные вопросы оседают на корне языка, отдаваясь горьким привкусом. Джош почему-то вспоминает зеленую плесень, выросшую на хлебе у него дома.  
Джош наконец-то думает, что он должен разобраться со своей жизнью.

***

Остаток дня проходит более спокойно. От полосы неудач он не избавился, но все стало не так критично. В Джоше появился как будто стержень. Спокойная решимость окутала его всего. Идя с работы, он наслаждался свежим после прошедшего под вечер дождя воздухом. Деревья все также, как и утром, тянущие к нему свою зелень ветвей, дарили прохладу.

По пути домой Джош зашел в магазин. Теперь в его холодильнике есть еда, в хлебнице — свежий хлеб, а банка кофе новая. На этот раз кофе не растворимый. Зеленеющий плесенью хлеб отправлен в мусорный мешок, как и остальной, скопившийся в квартире хлам. Вещи крутятся в стиральной машинке.

Джош, уставший, садится на диван уже ближе к ночи. Кладет на кофейный столик телефон. Смотрит на него. Осталось решить еще одно, последнее дело, которое он откладывал до последнего.

Джош чувствует, словно он под водой, застрял в илистой трясине, которая затягивает его все глубже и глубже. Веселый сначала щебет сменяется на жалобный, а потом переходит в какой-то истерический. Слово «расстаемся» как тряпка для быка. Джош стискивает зубы. Терпит, ждет, пока она выговорится. Короткие гудки в ухе чувствуются как спасение.

Откидывается на спинку дивана. Выдыхает. Чувствует себя… свободным? Пожалуй, так.  
Лежит в кровати, ворочается, сон так и не идет. Дотягивается до телефона. Зеленым мигают два оповещения.

Одно от Брендона. Текст — только номер телефона. Джош понимает, чей это.

Второе от этого самого номера.

«Привет. Это Тайлер».

Одного этого «привет» достаточно, чтобы Джош чувствовал себя взволновано. Быстро набирает ответное сообщение. Кидает взгляд на часы, неумолимо отсчитывающие секунды. Уже глубокая ночь. Но ответное сообщение не заставляет себя ждать. Так они и переписываются полночи.

Во сне он сидит в тени среди зеленых деревьев и цветущих кустарников. Скамейка резная с кованными вставками. В просвете тропинки захватывающий дух вид на Марокко. Ветерок, чудом проникающий в этот закуток, треплет волосы. Джош прикрывает глаза, вдыхая полной грудью и чувствуя в своей руке чужую. Рука Тайлера.

Джош открывает глаза и чувствует в своей руке вибрирующий телефон.

«Доброе утро, Джош».


End file.
